Angelique Delacroix
Angelique Delacroix is an X-Man follower in the Lovelyverse. At the time, she isn't sure whether she wants to be apart of the team or be a full time Family member. While she has more or less faded into the background and kept to herself, her role is not yet quite finished. Appearance Angelique is a young African American woman who has long brown hair, light brown skin, and cool gray eyes; her aura screams of a barely contained anger, danger and secrets, people are advised it is extremely wise to approach her with caution, especially if she's in an irritable mood. Personality In the beginning of the series, Angelique had a jocular, slightly brash nature and loved pranking, being pranked, or simply observing someone else being pranked. Always after a good laugh, she often made it her personal mission that when she's felt good, everyone else deserved to feel good too.Level headed and observant. There are times when she puts her foot in her mouth and comes off unintentionally offensive although she tries to correct that behavior, she's stubborn and prideful. Over the course of the series, Angelique has become more introverted and withdrawn with a more aggressive and biting tone when speaking to people, this has only worsened with the injection of CynX in her bloodstream. Biography Early Childhood Angelique was born to Dr. Ethan and Lilly Delacroix in Cincinnati, Ohio, and was later transported to a small house in the boonies. Atleast, that's what it says on record, but in truth, this young woman was born in the cold, sterile labs alongside her older twin brother, Aloysius. After Alain's escape, the two scientists were a lot more conscious of what was brought into the labs from the outside world. Powers and Abilities Angelique's weaknesses are that she has a hard time returning to normal and may be overpowered by Demonic Physiology or other unholy powers. During the day, Angelique's normal form is that of an Angelic Physiology: User with this ability either is or can transform into an angel, a being connected and serving Higher Powers. Most commonly user simply manifests wings, inner glow and/or a halo, which is the usual form angels are imagined, but there are several kinds of angels who are far less humanoid, some ranging from strange to surreal. Angelique's defined as a Physical Angel '''which isn't necessarily solid matter, but they are material/energy beings with relatively defined/stable form and often at least somewhat human-like mind. Most users that aren't originally of angelic stock have this variation. Note that angels of this group aren't necessarily any weaker than those of the other groups, they are simply more "solid" in mind and body. *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability *Enhanced Strength *Weapon Manifestation *Wing Manifestation At night, Angelique gains the ability of '''Grim Reaper Physiology: User with this ability either is or can transform into Grim Reaper (Death, Angel/Demon of Death, Shinigami, etc.), gaining all the the powers and responsibilities that come with the position, which may range from simply guiding the dead to the next world to actively causing the death, possibly somewhat both. *Fear Inducement *Necromancy *Death Inducement *Death Field Projection *Death Sense *Life-Force Absorption *Mediumship *Necrotic Empowerment *Soul Absorption *Soul Manipulation *Reanimation *Possession *Summoning(deceased souls and/or corpses) *Resurrection *Weapon Manipulation traditionally a Scythe, but Swords are common too. **Weapon Manifestation **Weapon Proficiency **Vorpal Sharpness Manipulation regardless what weapon user has, it's sharp. *Wing Manifestation Weapons Angelique fights with a jō staff and is quite accomplished with it, she uses in order to fight with the Japanese martial arts style known as Aiki-jō, but she knows several more styles that are far more crippling and violent, but she keeps that a secret. Adept with the Japanese tantō and katana. Trivia *Angelique's birthday is December 22nd, three days before Christmas *Angelique likes shopping, drawing, relaxing while listening to songs, or singing songs *Hates bugs, snakes, anything that's considered slimy or disgusting *Likes anything that'll get her blood pumping (yep, she's a thrill seeker) Category:Character Category:X-men